Love Hina: Dance of the Blades of Fate
by Omni-822
Summary: A man arrives in Hinata.Keitaro offers him a place to stay at the Hinata Inn.But Motoko disagrees with another man living at the Inn. The man turns out to be a kenpo student. Will Motoko accept him? Or perhaps more than that? Pls, no flames.
1. Ch 1 A New Face

Chapter 1 A New Face

Within the city of Hinata the cars buzzed around, people chatted as they walked along the busy sidewalks...and the Hinata Inn...was crazy and loud as usual. All seemed normal within the city...except for the presence of a new somebody.

A man, carrying many bags, sighed walking around the streets aimlessly. He was a bit above average height, he had a cleanly toned build, spiky black hair, dark brown eyes and looked to be about 17.

He sighed, "Why did you have to kick me out mother? I needed ONE more year, just one MEASLY year! But how am I going to find a place to stay around here? All it is around here are shops, and restaurants from what I can tell. Face it...there's no way I'll be able to finish."

He sat down on bench just right by a bridge looking tired and hopeless from his travels.

"Just great," Right then Keitaro Urashima turned around the corner holding a few bags. He slowly began to near the bridge. "Right in the middle of my studies, I get tosssed out of my room and forced to retrieve more sake for Kitsune! I swear, sometimes I think that with the money she's spent on sake we could..."

Just then Keitaro spotted the man sitting on the bench, looking rather hopless.

"Huh? Hey. Are you alright?"

"Whah'? Oh, yea I'll be fine...it's just that i got kicked out of my own home by my mother. And I really don't have a place to stay now. I need to stay around Hinata so I can...finish up something."

"Really? I think i can help, I happen to own an Inn quite near by. I could give you a room if you'd like...well, that is if that's alright with the girls."

"That'd be great!"

"Ok then! It's settled. Come on! We'll go to the Hinata Inn right now!"

"Right!"

The man stood up and picked up his bags. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Akitomo Shyoji."

"I'm Keitaro Urashima"

The two started to walk towards the Hinata Inn. Climbing the many stairs and passing many people. Soon they approached the front of the Inn. A woman stood in one of the windows looking down at Keitaro in particular.

"Keitaro! What took you so long to get my sake?" Kitsune asked,

"Well you could have gotten it yourself rather than interrupt my studies you know!" Keitaro retorted,

Kitsune commented to herself, "But where would the fun in that be?" she yelled back into the courtyard, "By the way Keitaro! Who's that with you?"

"I'll explain later. But could you gather everyone in the kitchen please?"

"Fine!" Kitsune closed the window and walked off to gather the rest of the girls

Akitomo blinked a few times and turned to Keitaro, "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Mitsune, but everyone calls her Kitsune. She usually just spends her time drinking, partying and butting in on other people's business. I'd be careful around her with personal stuff if I were you. I'll introduce you to everyone in the Kitchen."

"Okay, sounds good."

The pair walked into the house headed for the kitchen. Akitomo looked down, in deep thought, following Keitaro sub-conciously.

'It's weird...I feel as if I have been here before. The place is just...familiar...'

Everyone was waiting in the kitchen, looking mildly curious as to why they were all summoned there. Keitaro walked in and heaved the bags on the table. He took a deep breath before beginning to explain.

"Okay, you all may be wondering why I have summoned you all here. Well, you see, this," He motioned towards the man by him, "is Akitomo Shyoji. I met him on my way back here." Akitomo waved to everyone upon hearing this.

Keitaro continued, "He just recently left his home and has no where to go. I offered him a place to stay here at the Hinata Inn, but I didn't want to gurantee it until I ran the idea by you guys."

Motoko was the first to speak up, "Keitaro, have you forgotten that this is an "All Girl's Dorm"? The only reason you stay here is because you are the Manager!"

Su promptly jumped on Motoko's back, "Come on Motoko! He has no where to go! Besides he looks like he'd be fun to play with!"

Akitomo spoke up, "I understand that this is an "All Girls Dorm", but I really have no where to go. I promise, I'll earn my keep and pay rent just as you all do. And I won't get in the way."

Naru stood up "Well, you seem honest enough, I vouch for a yes"

Shinobu spoke up, "He seem's really nice so I say yes"

Kitsune said, "Well, I like him, he's a cutie. I vote yes"

Su said, "Of course my vote is a yes!"

Motoko could not stand this and pointed at Akitomo angrily "Why should he get to stay here! It's bad enough we have ONE guy around here!"

Akitomo replied "I'm sorry you feel this way Miss...um..."

"Motoko! Just stay out of my way!" And with that Motoko stormed out of the room towards the roof, obviously to release her stress through some katas.

Keitaro blinked a few times at the spectacle that had just occured, "Ooooooook then. Well, I guess due to the votes of 4 yay and 1 nay, that Akitomo get's to stay."

Akitomo bowed deeply to everyone, "Thank you, all of you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Everyone smiled warmly and and welcomed him to the Hinata Inn.

"Okay then, I'll go ahead and show you to your room." Keitaro offered,

"Sounds good, and thank you all again." Akitomo answered.

Akitomo followed Keitaro. As they walked towards Akitomo's room, they past the roof seeing Motoko perform an intricate kata. Akitomo looked at Motoko quite surprised seeing her perform the kata. From the way she was dressed earlier, in more feminine clothing, she didn't look as if she knew kendo. They turned down a hall and stopped in front of a room.

"Okay then, this will be your room from here on out. Just let me or any of the other tenants know if you need anything." Keitaro said before leaving him.

Akitomo dropped his bags and started to unload them. Unpacking clothes, numerous books and finally a set of samurai armor and what looked like a katana but shorter. It was too long to be a dagger, but too short to be a Katana. He set the armor in the middle with the blade in front of it on a stand. He plopped down on his futon clearly tired. It was a bit early, but he had been travelling for so long.

'This is great! I have a place to stay, I get to complete my training and I get to finish that one...'

He drifted off to sleep unable to finish that thought, unknowing of what was in store for him tomorrow.


	2. Ch 2 Truth of the Blade Revealed

Chapter 2: Truth of the Blade Revealed

It would have normally been a regular morning at the Hinata Inn like every other morning. But today, was unlike any other morning. For starters, Akitomo was garbed in a white haori and red hakama, quite like Motokos usual dress. It was four in the morning, and was time for his morning run. Not a whole lot for him...only seven miles. He left the Hinata Inn and set off in what would be an incredable sprint for most people, but for him seemed most like a brisk jog. As he ran he began to think.

'Motoko, she's quite the fighter. I can already tell that she's quite strong. Simply from how elegant her katas were. I think it would be quite remarkable to fight her...'

His thoughts went on, ranging from such, to thoughts about school. Before long, he returned to the Hinata Inn, basking in his slight runners high. He made his way up to his room and grabbed the lone blade on the stand, along with a few logs and a few boards on his way to the rooftop. He stacked many of the logs on multiple mini see-saws, and promptly removed his haori to keep cool, before beginning to work on a few exercises of his own.

In a few halls down, Motoko had just woken up. She glanced at the clock. 5 AM. She sighed and rolled off her futon. And donned the haori and hakama. Then grabbed her katana and set off for the roof. As she walked she stretched her arms like she regularily would.

'Ooooo i swear it, if that Akitomo guy tries anything I'll...'

But before she could finish the thought she saw Akitomo on the roof she was about to practice on. He was moving through his exercises gracefully, cleanly executing a series of punches and kicks. He then stepped on one of the See-saws tossing a set of logs in the air, he swiftly cut through them, holding the blade as one would hold a dagger. Yet the logs seemed as if they were untouched by him. He just seemed to flow through them. Yet when they fell to the ground they showed that they had been clearly cut. He moved through the see saws cutting all the logs, but not before he finished the last log with his own signature move. Just as the last log came back down to earth he called it out. "Shyoji Light of Elegance!" The log fell to the floor, in dust before being blown away by the wind. He sheathed the blade, sighing. He turned to clean up the logs only to see Motoko staring at him.

"Um...Hi."

"Urk!..." She blushed and looked downward to avoid his gaze,

'I never knew he was a fighter...and that body of his is just...Gah! What am i thinking?'

Akitomo started to clean the logs, "I was just getting in a light exercise before breakfast. I hope you don't mind me using the roof." He smiled warmly to her, holding the mess of logs and boards.

"It's um...no problem. Why should I care if you use the roof for training."

"Oh, well I saw you training here yesterday and I didn't really know if it was alright"

"I see. If you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

Aktomo laughed, "I believe you just did Miss Motoko"

She blushed again, bet forced a reply " For one, don't call me Miss, just Motoko. And well, I was wondering, what sort of training do you do?"

"Well usually I run 7 to 9 miles then i come back and do routines like this. And then sometimes on weekends I go to a pool to do laps and breathing training."

She gawked at what she had just heard, 'What? 7 to 9 miles? The most i run is 5-6!'

"I see and, your style of figting is kenpo as well" she said

"Yea, now if you don't mind I'd like to clean up..." He started to walk off but stopped suddenly "...um...where do I go to wash up? I saw there was an outdoor bath, but I take it the women occupy that."

"Just before the stairs, take a right, there will be a small hot tub. You can wash up there"

And with that he walked off to go wash up. But not before Motoko glanced at his body once more. She moved foreward onto the roof to practice her katas.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking of him in these...manners? Could I be falling in...No! Not again! It can't be! I won't let it happen...But his chest...and his six pack and...Ack! What am I doing?'

She continued her katas for a long while. Many began to wake up. Shinobu headed off to start breakfast. Kitsune walked to the kitchen clearly with a hangover. Su bounded off to the kitchen soon after. That meant only two were left asleep, Keitraro and Naru. Akitomo walked by the roof once more, clearly refreshed and clean wearing only the hakama once more. Just before he left the roof he was presented with the usual occasion of Keitaro taking flight.

"YOU PERVERT!", Screamed Naru,

Which was soon followed by Keitaro screaming and flying through the sky. Akitomo turned to Motoko clearly confused.

"Um...Is that normal around here?"

"Yes...Urashima...constantly...gets...into...trouble...with Naru...and...ends up...on the...receiving...side of...Naru's punches..." Motoko said in between swings.

"Oh, I see. Makes sense"

Just then Kitsune walked over, "I just wanted to let you guys know that breakfast will be ready soon...oh my," She soon saw Akitomo without his haori on, "I didn't know I was interrupting anything. Motoko! You cheeky devil!"

"N-no! It's not what your thinking!" Motoko retorted

Akitomo merely laughed and began to explain "It's nothing like that, I just came back from cleaning up and witnessed Keitaro flying through the sky. It was just surprising to me, is all."

"Oh, is that so? Well then," Kitsune moved forth. Close to Akitomo and started to trace lines on his bare chest, "If Motoko hasn't claimed you, how would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"W-what?" Motoko stopped in the middle of another kata, surprised upon hearing this.

"I'm flattered Kitsune, I really am, but perhaps once we've gotten to know each other better?" Akitomo chuckled and pulled Kitsune into a quick hug before heading back to his room. Leaving a flushed Kitsune and a quite shocked Motoko behind.

"Wow, a cutie and a gentlemen!" Kitsune admired, she looked over to Motoko who only stared down the hall Akitomo disappeared in. "Helloooooooo? Earth to Motoko!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were spacing out there for a bit Motoko," She smirked seeing the oppurtunity to tease Motoko for once, "Soooo, you got the hots for Akitomo huh?"

"What! It's nothing like that, I merely admire his ability in the martial arts. I witnessed him training this morning and was quite impressed."

"Oh, is that so? And did he leave his haori off like he did just then?"

Motoko didn't respond but blushed and continued her katas clearly unwanting to be disturbed again. She finished her kata's and walked towards the kitchen clearly in need of nourishment. Just as she sat down Akitomo came through the door. Wearing clothes entirely different from his haori and hakama. He wore the regular school uniform...the pants were fine...but the shirt seemed to 'hug' his features.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I've NEVER been embarassed to look at a guy in my entire life! But he seems so honorable, respectful...and has a great bo...what the heck am I saying?'

"Good morning everyone!" Akitomo called out to the room. He then took a seat, particuliarily next to Motoko.

Motoko growled at him, "Who the heck said you could sit by me?"

He blinked a few times then stood up "Oh, I'm sorry Motoko," he then moved to another seat unfazed by the heat of anger directed at him.

Kitsune took a seat next to Akitomo. "Well, good morning there stud."

"Good morning Kitsune! How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine"

"What smells so good?"

"Oh, that's Shinobu's cooking, she's a fantastic cook, I'm pretty sure one day she'll be chef for a fancy five-star restaurant, or something of the sort."

"Really? Wow, that sounds great!"

Just then Keitaro finally returned from his trip in the upper atmosphere, crashing down in some bushes just outside the door. He walked into the room and took a seat at the table, completely fine except for the few scratches he had.

"Good morning everyone"

Akitomo stared at Keitaro, quite surprised at him acting completely normal. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh yea, I'm fine."

Su started to explain "He's quite alright, he's invincible. But he's a weakling!"

"Ah gee thanks Su!" Keitaro complained sarcastically.

Naru walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, as far from Ketaro as she could be. "Don't talk to him! He's a pervert, an idiot and a lecher!"

"Hey! I explained it to you already! I was half asleep! I was walking down the hall, I didn't see you and I bumped into you!"

"That's not what happened! You INTENTIONALLY tried to grope my chest!"

Just then Shinobu came in with multiple plates of food. "Breakfast is ready" She set the plates on the table and everyone piled food on their plate.

Just before Su began to eat, she called out "Itadakimasu!" And started to shove food in her mouth.

"Wow...for such a small woman, Su sure does have quite the appetite." Akitomo exclaimed,

Keitaro glanced at Su, "Oh that's quite normal for Su."

Akitomo nodded at this and took a bite of the food, "Wow! This is fantastic Shinobu!"

"Th-thank you." She flushed a bit and continued to eat.

"So where's the highschool around here?" Akitomo asked, trying to make a light conversation.

Motoko exclaimed, "What do you mean 'Wheres the highschool'? Are you saying I have to go to school with this guy?"

"Well yeah, I am only 17, I still have one more year of highschool left you know"

Everyone stared at him quite in disbelief.

"What?" Akitmo blinked a few times confused.

Everyone stared at Akitomo in disbelief. He looked any other age older than 17.

"How can you be 17? You look so mature for your age." Kitsune exclaimed,

"What do you mean?" He asked

"What do you mean what do we mean? Don't you see the body you got?" Kitsune asked,

"Oh, well, you didn't think I wear that haori and hakama to look cool did you? Well, I have been training in the martial arts ever since I was really little, 7 I think it was. You see, I am the disciple of the Sensei of this dojo, called the Angel's Whisper School." Akitomo explained.

Upon hearing this Motoko stood up quickly, "Are you serious? Your not joking?"

"No, I wouldn't joke about this." Akitomo replied

Everyone seemed to be watching and following as the outburst about his age seemed to change all too sudden.

"Wait, why is this so important Motoko?" Naru asked,

Motoko took her seat and began to explain, "Well, you see, the Angel's Whisper School...is the brother school to the God's Cry School. Many of the teachings of both root to the other."

Everyone in the room gasped and glanced between the two. Surprised from the connection between Motoko and Akitomo.

"Wow, so your from the God's Cry School. I look foreward to sparring with you one day," He glanced at the clock...7:50 AM "But shouldn't we be leaving for school?"

Motoko, and Shinobu looked up at the clock and upon seeing the time scrambled to grab their school things and change into their uniforms. "Gah! I nearly forgot we had school!" Shinobu exclaimed. Motoko ushered Su out the door followed by Akitomo carrying his school things.


	3. Ch 3 Blades, Perverts, and Sparks

Chapter 3: Blades, Perverts and Sparks

The group somehow had made it to school on time. All the classes were in the last period of the day, leaving Motoko in her Pre-Calculas class. She simply stared at her pre-cal book, unable to focus on working through the problems assigned. Her head buzzed with the thought of Akitomo, the disciple from the Angels Whisper school.

'It's still hard to believe he's from that school. And the disciple at that. The school was thought to have been lost within the feudal era, when the village and dojo had been attacked by a mysterious demon. And now it shows once more? Surely onii-san must have known about this or foreseen this. I must meditate upon this after the kendo meet. Then...perhaps the next time I see Akitmo...I can ask him.'

She picked up her pencil and desperately worked through the problems. Finishing just in time before the bell. She gathered her things and walked over to the locker room to change into her haori and hakama. She grabbed her bokken and her katana as she walked out to the kendo dojo the school had. As she entered the murmurs withing the dojo died down and all turned their attention to Motoko.

"Line up into four squads!" All the pupils did as told, "Okay, now, we shall begin with our regular katas, followed by sparring, a small session of meditaion and we shall continue learning Ki based attacks"

"Yes sensei!" The pupils called out.

Motoko lead the dojo through an intricate kata. Moving gracefully through the movements, she was a fantastic kendo martial artist. She cleanly moved through the katas, but to eye of another martial artist, could see that she didn't flow smoothly between movements. They finished the first kata with a final vertical swipe. They were about to execute the next kata, though, they were...interrupted.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGH!" A figure flew through the flimsy rice paper door and tumbled upon the floor before coming to a complete stop.

"Aw geez...I didn't think he'd fly that far," Suddenly Akitomo appeared in the room garbed in the hakama and haori. He moved over to the other man and checked up on him, satisfied that he would live and had no injuries turned to the others and spotted Motoko. "I apologize for this, I hadn't predicted he would fly this far." He bowed deeply to Motoko.

She stared at him for a few seconds, the thought of him in the Angel's Whisper School coming back up. But soon she refocused and looked quite angry, "How dare you defile the sanctity of our dojo!'

"Yes, and I'm sorryabout that"

"I'll accept your appology, but on one condition."

"And that would be?"

She placed her bokken down and unsheathed her sword, "You must fight me!"

"Gladly!" He moved forth, hoding the blade again like a dagger and turned to Motoko, waiting for her to make the first move.

She charged him at full speed and began an intricate string of attacks, Akitomo parryed and blocked every single strike made towards him. He knocked her sword to the side, beginning a line of attacks of his own. The pupils merely stood watching in awe, at the speed and precision made between the two, swipe, to punch, to kick, to vertical slice. Soon the room had been filled by both kendo and kenpo students watching the tremendous fight.

"Secret Technique, Blazing Wind!" She swung forth her sword sending a gush of wind and ki energy at Akitomo. He swiftly jumped and took to the air, and seemed to disappear for a moment, then reappear behind Motoko.

She swung widely horizontally in a long arc traveling behind her. Akitomo jumped back avoiding the blade. He took the oppurtunity and swung a kick at her legs bringing her tumbling to the floor. He followed up with a swing of the blade that would have been the final strike, but he stopped a few inches above her neck. All the kendo students gasped and the kenpo students were left speechless seeing this newcomer defeat the kendo sensei.

He smiled, "Your quite good Motoko," he stood back up and sheathed the blade "however, I can sense that you lack focus, and that your mind is elsewhere. I wish to spar with you again once your mind is straight" He bowed deeply to Motoko again, and she got back up to her feet, and bowed back.

"Your skills in kenpo are quite remarkable,"

Akitomo smiled and looked in her eyes and sensed that she was thinking about something.

She looked back into his eyes. 'I gotta ask him now, before someone else does, this is the perfect oppurtunity...'

"Akitomo?"

"Yes?"

"I have...something else to ask you..."

"Okay, shoot"

She looked down away from his gaze "Well, I wanted to ask you...if you don't mind that is...I was just wondering..."

Akitmo laughed "Spit it out Motoko"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of determination and confidence, "I wish to train with you Akitomo!"

He blinked, mildly surprised "Well, I don't know about that, we train in two different martial arts"

"I don't wish to train under your art, I simply wish to become stronger, and learn to flow through the motions"

He thought about this for a moment, "Okay, sounds good. We start tomorrow morning, at 4 AM be ready to run"

And with that, he bowed to her once more and left the dojo...clearly forgetting about the poor old guy still passed out on the floor. All the kendo students watched the kenpo students leave. Then in unison, looked at the guy still on the floor, then blinked twice.

Akitomo skidded back in the room "Ha ha, nearly forgot this guy." He rubbed the back of his head embarassed. He grabbed the him and pulled him into a firemans carry, taking him back to the kenpo dojo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akitomo had all his stuff packed up and was walking home, recalling the fight he had before with Motoko.

'She is remarkable. Even though she wasn't fully focused, she was formidable. Quite admirable for that. I wonder if she...'

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted seeing two guys, a tall skinny one and a short pudgy one, pestering a few students from the highschool.

"C'mon babe! Lets go to a bar and have a good time! What do ya say?" asked the tall one

"Yea! It's the least we could do for beautiful women like you!" exclaimed the pudgy one

They both grinned from ear to ear. The tall one whispered to the pudgy one "This has got to work this time, then maybe we'll get lucky!"

Akitmo butted in, "Excuse me, are these guys bugging you?" he asked the girls, they all nodded meekly.

Akitomo smirked evilly at the two, and withdrew his blade. He took a stance gathering ki into the blade...

"Um, Haitani, have you ever seen this guy before?"

"Not once in my life Shirai...he reminds me of Motoko though...maybe their dating or something?"

Just as Akitomo swung sending a wave of ki...another hit from the otherside.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Motoko yelled,

Shirai and Haitani, hadn't taken flight, but stood on the spot covered in ash. Suddenly, their clothes disintegrated into dust leaving them standing there...naked.

The girls burst into a fit of giggles,

"It's so small!"

"Aw! It's cute!"

"Gah!" Uttered both and took off running.

Akitomo gathered his things and sheathed his blade, walked over by Motoko. "Ugh, it's guys like those that give all men bad reputations!"

The two stareted to walk back to the Hinata inn. "Your not like that?"

"No! I'll kill myself before I ever act like that. Women are to be treated with utmost respect, no matter what."

She looked over to him, into his eyes, and could tell he spoke of the truth. 'That's incredable, for once a man who has good morals.'

The two walked on in understandable silence, reaching the stairs. Motoko moved to take a step but her sandal fell apart and she was moving to the ground fast. Akitomo dropped what he was carrying and caught her gently. He looked down into her dark brown eyes, and her into his deep chocolate brown ones.

"You okay?"

"Y-yea...I'm fine"

'God, his eyes are so beautiful...so warm and loving...I could gaze into them for eternity'

'Holy...wow...a great kendo artist...and beautiful'

He helped her back to her feet. Both looked down at the broken sandal. He reached into his pack and pulled out an extra pair he had and offered them to Motoko.

"Here, you can have these"

"Th-thanks" 'And generous too! Maybe he is the real deal?'

She slipped them on and started to walk up the stairs back to the inn, looking quite flushed. Akitomo smiled gathering his things and followed after her. Once he was half way up the stairs. A smirking Kitsune revealed herself from behind the wall to the right of the stairs; an evil glint in her eye.

"Finally, a chance to get Motoko good for once." she said to no one in particular, and started to walk up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry bout not updating for a long while, been tied up with settling down and school. Well, there's chapter 3. Hope ya like it.

Omni


	4. Ch 4 Go on a what?

It was a cool summer evening in Hinata. Motoko stood on the roof of the inn practicing 1000 vertical swipes.

'What happened back there to me? When he caught me, and I looked up into his eyes, my heart was racing, and time felt as if it had stopped. All I was focused on, were his dark brown eyes. He has such beautiful eyes. No! He can't simply have my love because of this. He must earn it!'

"Right!" she said counting off her 478th swipe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kitsune stood outside of Akitmo's room, hearing soft huffs every so often.

"What in the world is that guy doing in there? ...He isn't doing what I think he's doing is he?!?," She knocked softly on the door, "Akitomo? Are you alright? Can I come in?"

"Yea, come on in!" He said from inside.

She openned the door. Only to see him hanging upside down from a bar set up in the room, apparently doing crunches. Sweat glistened on his body showing he had been at it for quite some time now.

"Hey...whatsup?" He asked between crunches.

"Nothing really. Why are you doing that Akitomo?"

"Well...the core...muscles...are vital...for every...martial art" he said before dropping to the floor.

"I see" She said taking notice to his glistening abs.

"Yea" He moved towards his closet pulling out a towel drying himself off.

"So," she smirked "Have good night?"

"Well, it's been okay. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering if anything interesting happened between you and Motoko." She smirked rather devilishly.

Akitomo flinched, "Oh...um well," He flushed a bit "Nothing really...on the way home her sandal broke...and well...I lent her a pair of my own"

"Oh, is that all that happened?" she asked moving closer to him

"Yea, that's about it" He said rather confidently.

She opened her eyes and her smirk grew even more devilish "Wellllll...," she started to trace circles on his chest "...Ya sure? She didn't happen to fall and you didn't happen to catch her huh?"

"Whah?!? I didn't think anyone was there...well...I couldn't let her fall...now could I?"

"Well, you did hold her for quite a bit, and you were staring into each other's eyes"

"Erk well...it was juss a spur of the moment sort of thing..." His face showed a light flush clearly.

She smiled, "Don't worry stud, your secrets safe with me, on one condition..."

"And that would be?" he asked with a sense of foreboding

"Hmmm all I ask.." she said, a malicous glint in her eye, she wrapped an arm around Akitomo's waist and pulled him close "...is that you kiss me."

Akitomo gulped trying to gain some composure, "Fine..." He leaned in lips coming close to her''s...then glided east planting a soft kiss on her cheek. He smirked satisfied while Kitsune looked back at him wide eyed and surprised, not exactly expecting for that to happen.

"Well...not what I had in mind, course I didn't really specify, I'll give ya that one stud" She said eyes still wide from shock

He chuckled lightly " 'kay then. Ya know...Kitsune...you really shouldn't squint so much...you really have beautiful eyes."

She blushed heavily, entirely not expecting that. Was a feeling she wasn't quite used to, flattery, it happened so little to her since most people thought she were easy and jaded.

"Thanks stud...I'll take that in mind. Now if you excuse me...the hotsprings...urm...I want...um...go to...heh" She said before leaving flustered closing the door hastily behind her.

'What the hell happened to me? I've never felt like that...not even with Seta...Hell...I've never sputtered like an idiot like that either...man he's good...could he be the genuine article? A "real" man? Sure, he's good looking...scratch that, extremely HOT, polite, a gentleman, and a smooth operator...maybe he is. I guess I'll only know in time.' And with that, she left for the hotsprings to relax and recuperate from all the flattery for once.

-----------------------------------------

The week rolled by rather quickly. Almost with no odd events at all, other than Keitaro taking flight every so often for peeping or accidentaly tripping and grabbing certain 'areas'. He and Motoko continued their training throughout the week, with Motoko making a few improvements here and there. Motoko sat on the couch relaxing with Kitsune, while Su played with Sarah. Sarah had come within the week after Seta set off on another excavation. And the "happy" couple were left to their studies. Only one left who'd doings were unknown was Akitomo...

"Huh, where do you think Aki-kun could be?" Kitsune pondered aloud, her legs propped up on the coffee table.

"How should I know? For all I know he could be..." Motoko stopped mid-sentance staring at something...or rather someone, who had just come down the stairs.Kitsune looked at Motoko to see what was up then looked over to the stairs only to be completely surprised. Akitomo stood there...entirely in different attire he had worn all week. Standing there looking like he was ready to head out to a rock concert. some dark jeans, some brandname shirt, a pair of skate shoes and wallet chain hanging down the side.

"Hey, whatsup?" He said looking at the pair on the couch

"Um...nothing." Kitsune stated plainly quickly recovering from shock.

"Urk...yea...nothing...just relaxing is all" Motoko said quickly thereafter

"So I take it your not busy then? Motoko? I was wondering, would you like to come with me and explore the city a bit? I've been craving to see what there's to do around here."

"As in like a date?!?" Kitsune asked clearly apalled

He chuckled lightly "No juss to explore the city is all. So how bout it Motoko? You could use it after all the training we've done this week."

"Oh um..." 'Is this a date?!? No...he just said it wasn't...but it's just gonna be me and him...all alone...exploring the city...Gah! I gotta change too...all I'm wearing is this hakama and haori...Why just me though? Why not just Kitsune? Or at least bring Kitsune along...' "...Okay...sounds good. But I gotta change before we go, if you don't mind"

"Sure no problem. I'll wait here." He replied while plopping down on the couch. Motoko stood up and took off up the stairs to get changed.

"So, stud, what's with the rocker do?"

"Huh? Oh, well, idk, I just always liked this style and I love rock music. It just...well...rocks heh." He explained. Sighing deeply. 'It still isn't perfect yet...what's missing???"...'

A/n.Okay...Again...sry bout not updating in so durn long. Been dealing with school and transitioning. I'll try to write a bit more since I'm settling in a bit more. And since I got alot of time during Thanksgiving break lol. Thanks. And please review!!!


	5. Ch 5 It's Not a Date! Part 1

'Gah!!! What do I wear?!? I can't look too skimpy...but I can't look too conservative...wait a minute, why do I even care?'

'Perhaps because you love him?'

'Me?!? Love him?!? Impossible! I've only known him for a week...and all we really do is train together.'

'But don't you remember that night he caught you? And you looked up into his eyes, and he into yours. Your heart pounding and-'

'Okay I got it! Maybe I'm starting to have feelings for him. But that's it. It's just a silly little crush right now. Who knows? He might turn out more like a brother. Why the heck am I having a conversation with myself anyway? And I guess I'll opt for the Fly High shirt and a pair of jeans. Perfect. It does suit me'

With that she dug out the shirt and a pair of pants sliding them on quickly, and tying her hair up into a quick ponytail with a white ribbon. Looking over herself once in the mirror, feeling satisfied with how she looked she nabbed a pair of shoes and dashed back downstairs seeing Akitomo sitting on the couch chatting idly with Kitsune...she saw that look in Kitsune's eyes. A look, almost of longing, of lust for Akitomo. She felt a sudden surge of jealousy shoot through her, but she pushed that to the back of her mind.

"I'm ready Akitomo!" She declared as she slipt into her shoes quickly, sitting on the stairs.

"Ah, okay then. Let's get going then. We'll see you later than Kitsune" He stood up walked over to Motoko and looked her once over before smiling, "Ya look good, Motoko. Different from the usual haori and hakama, but it entirely suits you."

She blushed lightly hearing this, "Urm, thanks Akitomo"

Kitsune looked over to the two and smirked. It wasn't normal for her to become flustered over a guy like this. It was a good thing to see from her usual attitude."Hey, you two have _fun_ on your date," she taunted.

Both blushed and looked away from eachother. "It's not a date!!!" Motoko retorted quickly, "C'mon Akitomo" and with that she dragged Akitomo out of the house.

Kitsune watched the two leave knowing full well that both thought it was a date. She lied down on the couch smirking quite fox like. "You got this one girl. But don't expect me to go too easy in the future. This one's mine" She whispered to herself. With that she got up and left to get something to "drink".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I...I can't believe were doing this. I mean...this is my first time and all...Gods! This is so awkward...and I thought Keitaro was the only one into this sort of thing..." Motoko thought as she watched Akitomo slip a few hundred coins of yen into the machine.

"Kay! C'mon Motoko"

"Oh, um, kay"

With that the pair slipt into the booth and took a seat. Akitomo looked over to Motoko seeing her so nervous, he smiled.

"Heh, relax Motoko. Just have fun with it. Kay?"

Seeing him smile at her so warmly filled her with a bit of confidence. "Okay, let's do this."

"Kay then here we go"

Akitomo wrapped a comforting arm around her, and smiled. Then soon...they picked a backdrop...the camera clicked. And they stepped outside to collect the photobooth pictures.

"I still can't believe that your into this sort of thing Akitomo. Of all the people, honestly." She said, still unbelievingly.

"Aw come on Motoko! Ya gotta admit this sort of thing is fun every once in a while. I like to have pictures of people who are close to me. And so I can have a tangible sort of memory. You could always think of it this way," The photos then popped out of the slot and he picked them up idly. "At least it wasn't far more awkward. You could have taken the pic by your self."

Motoko juss sweatdropped. Remembering all the photos Keitaro had taken all by himself Naru had told her about. "Erm, yea. Here, lemme see" She moved closer to Akitomo's left and looked over his shoulders at the pictures he was holding.

There they were. Motoko on the left, and Akitomo on the right, his arm wrapped around her. He was smiling warmly. Motoko had a slight blush, and a shy smile. But you could still see that stern confidence in her eyes. The pair had arrived at a gift shop on their way towards a nice restaurant to eat at earler. As they were idly looking around Akitomo spotted the Photobooth and convinced an unwilling Motoko to take a picture. Akitomo pulled a pocket knife out of his...well...pocket, flicked out the blade and with a quick swipe, cut the sheet perfectly in half. Leaving a set for Motoko and a set for Akitomo. He put away the knife and then pulled out a mini Otakuu Photo Club book. He flipped a couple pages and finally placed their picture on a page all by itself.

"There! Now I have something to remember you by." He declared

"Hey, you mind showing me a bit of that book Akitomo?"

"Sure" He then flipped the pages to the very beginning showing it to Motoko. The book also held regular photos, as well as photo booth ones. The first few pages held photos of friends. A couple held pictures of family. His father, mother, and his brother. He flipped the page once more. And what she saw shocked her incredably. In this picture, stood her sister, Tsuruko! And! She was with a man! She siezed the book to get a closer look.

"How do you know my sister?!?"

"Huh? That woman is your sister? Thought you two looked a bit simialar. Well you see, my sensei, the man who's made me the Kenpo master I am today. He's known her since they were little kids. They were bestfriends. And they trained together. Your sister would visit the dojo every once in a while, and I would watch her and my sensei spar off together. Man she was so incredably strong! In fact, I think my sensei was her and her husband's best man at their wedding. To be honest," The two moved outside the store and sat down on a bench. "I am to take over his dojo in the future. But to do so, I must defeat him. But I'm nowhere near as strong as he is. I have a long way to go to actually defeat him." Akitomo sighed, finishing his story.

"Wow, I-I never knew. Onii-san never told me of this man. Though, I did always wonder where she left to when she went on small trips every so often. And I can relate to you. Because my sister is married, I am to be the one to take over the God's Cry School. But, I'm not quite ready yet either. I want to explore the world around me for a while. Expand my horizons in both my mind and body." She explained.

He smiled at her, "I see. Well, we can help each other. We'll keep training and strive to help improve each other. That sound good?"

"But of course. Your quite strong yourself. And one day I'll defeat you, I know it!"

"Heh, then it's a deal. We'll help eachother to grow strong! And-" At that particular moment his stomache decided to interrupt with a loud growl. Akitomo sweatdropped and laughed somewhat embarassed. "Well, how bout we first get some food?"

Motoko giggled hearing it all herself, "Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I actually had this one place in mind..."

Motoko glared at him slightly, hoping he had no further simialarities with Keitaro. "Not a cheap beef bowl joint I hope."

He laughed heartily, "No way. What kind of idiot would take a girl out to some cheap beef bowl joint? I had something better in mind."


	6. Ch 6 It's Not a Date! Part 2

"Wow Akitomo! Quite the place you've sprung for here." Motoko exclaimed as they took their seats.

"Sure, no problem at all." He said smiling back.

Both picked up their menus and scanned through, seeking something to their liking. After the whole "Photo booth escapade" Akitomo dragged Motoko off towards a restaurant not too far from Hinata. Surprisingly enough though, Motoko had never heard of the restaurant. Even in the many years she had spent in Hinata. It was a nice cozy restaurant. Even though it was small it held alot of character. A curtain of deep red curtains flowed from the ceilings and down the walls, surrounding the restaurant. The place was low in light, namely lit with candles. Quite a romantic spot at that, really. Though, the two hadn't really thought of that. A waitress walked over to the two.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked them.

"Ah yes. I'll have the gyūdon and the yakitori, and to drink I'll have a Coke"

"And I'll simply have the Katsu-Curry please, and a water with lemon." Ordered Motoko

"Okay then, I'll be back with your drinks and the food will take a minute." She said as she scribbled their orders down onto a pad.

Akitomo closed his eyes and sighed contently placing his elbows on the table, his head perched in his hands.

Motoko giggled, "You know, it's really bad manners to put your elbows on the table."

He opened an eye and looked at her, "Aw come on gimme some slack" He laughed lightly and sat up properly, "Course, mother did always say I had bad table manners."

"Why did your mother kick you out of the house?" She asked.

His eyes went wide for a moment and he looked away from her blushing. "Erm...well..."

'What's wrong with him? What could be so bad he would be this embarassed?' she thought.

"...You see...though my school is the sister school to yours...and yours well...if one were to be married they would be disqualified to be the sensei of that school, mine is entirely the opposite...in order to become the sensei, we _have_ to seek a spouse. And you see, my mother wasn't all too happy that I wasn't looking for someone. So, here I am."

'That's why!?! But then...could that mean...WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT?!?'

"I see...well...maybe I could help you somehow." Motoko offered,

Akitomo smiled warmly at her, "Thanks, I'll let you know if theres anything I could use some help with."

Right at that moment the waitress came out with their drinks setting them down in front of them both.

"Is there anything I can get you right now while you and your girlfriend wait?" She offered.

"What!?!"

Akitomo laughed lightly, "No were fine, and were not a couple by the way."

"Oh, is that right? Well..." She whipped out a pad and scribbled a number onto it "...maybe you'd like to be mine then. We could get together sometime then." She winked at him and pressed the paper into his hand. The waitress then walked off to the kitchen. Motoko just sat their flushed with jealous anger surging through her, not noticing Akitomo pocket the paper absent mindly.

'What the heck does she think she's doing? huh?!? But then...we really aren't...together or anything. Were just two friends out together for a day in the town. And I got to keep in mind that I've only known him for a week. I can't fall for him so easily' She thought with resolve, calming herself down quite a bit.

"So um," Motoko started, "Have you really thought about how exactly your going to defeat your sensei?"

"To be honest, I'm working on a technique to do just that, but I just can't seem to perfect it. I'll just have to keep working at it until I get it down."

"I see." She took a sip of her water, then looked up at Akitomo. She noticed that he was looking into her eyes smiling softly, and quickly diverted her gaze blushing slightly.

"So, when do you plan to take over your school? Since your sister is married then she has already been disqualified. Leaving it to you."

"Well, I haven't really thought about it too much. I'm studying to get into Tokyo-U. I wish to improve myself in both body and mind. But as soon as I'm finished with that. I'm going to take over the school." She explained.

"Makes sense. I haven't really thought about school all that much honestly. Just always thought of becoming the sensei. Heh, I dropped out of high school right in the middle. Mother wasn't all too happy about that. Forced me to go right back. Boy was that hard to explain to my headmaster" He explained laughing it off.

Motoko giggled softly, "Why did you drop out anyway?"

"More time for training." He suddenly broke out into a wide grin, "Reminds me, my mother once sent me off to one of the school dances. I mean, who's ever heard of that. Being forced to go to something like that, while I wanted to stay home and train."

She giggled again, "True, I haven't gone to any of them myself. Before I met Keitaro, I always thought that all men were spinless perverts."

"I'm not a spineless pervert, am I?"

"No! No, not at all." She replyed quickly. Luckily for her, right at that moment the waitress came by with their food.

Both started to dig in, eating quietly, and making light conversation. They sat there for maybe 15 minutes. When all of a sudden they heard an all too familiar voice behind them.

"How's this place for lunch Naru?"

"Wow Keitaro! Where did you ever hear of this place?"

"Actually, I passed by this place the other day and thought it would be a great ideo to take you here, for helping me study and all."

Both Akitomo and Motoko looked up quickly at the direction of the voice. Motoko slunk down into her chair praying they wouldn't see them, for fear that they would get the wrong idea. Akitomo waved to them from their seat smiling.

"No! No, Akitomo." She whispered desperately.

Despite her, both Keitaro and Naru saw them and walked right over to greet them. Motoko could already feel her face heat up with embarassment, fully knowning that Naru would hit her with a barrage of questions tonight. She sat up as to not look further suspicious.

"Hey you guys! Never thought we'd see you here." Keitaro greeted.

"Yea, what are you guys doing here?" Naru asked

"Oh well, I invited Motoko to join me to explore the city today. And well, we thought we'd check this place out for lunch." Akitomo.

"Oh really?" Naru said a mischievous Kitsune like smirk on her face,

"Wow, we thought we'd check this place out today too!"

"Yea, looks really neat, and it's a nice place." Akitomo added.

'Gods these guys are completely oblivious' Both Naru and Motoko thought.

"Well, we really should go take our seats" Said Keitaro, "We'll see you guys later."

"See ya!" Akitomo said.

Both Akitomo and Motoko finished their food. Akitomo payed the bill, and they were on their way, walking aimlessly down the sidewalk.

"So, what else did you have in mind Akitomo?"

"Well, actually...I haven't really planned anything"

Motoko face faulted. "What!?!"

He smiled nervously, "Well, did you have anything in mind that you've ever wanted to do?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about all too much really...ack!" Just then a paper smacked her in the face "Just my luck, of all the people it had to be...whah?" She looked at the paper and it said "Feudal Era Sword exhibit Today."

She smiled, "Well, now I do have an idea."

"And what would that be?"


	7. Ch 7 It's Not a Date! Part 3

"Wow!!! Check these out!!!" Both Motoko and Akitomo said in awe while staring through the glass, like two little kids in the window of a toy store. A nearby Exhibit worker giggled and walked over to them.

"I take it you like what you see?" She asked curiously, both Akitomo and Motoko looked at her and nodded furiously. The woman couldn't help but giggle, seeing them so excited over the show of swords. There was actually quite the display. Ranging from katanas, to medieval swords, to even sais. It was quite an extensive collection. As the two shifted down, they happened to see two swords, one with the description of "The sword of power" and "Replica-Name Unknown" and the other "The sword of healing" and again, "Replica-Name Unknown"

Motoko's curiousity peaked at this and she turned towards the lady. "Escuse me miss, could you perhaps explain the history of these two swords?" She asked.

"Ah yes. These swords. Well, according to legend, this sword belonged to a powerful family of dog demons, And was said to be able to take a 100 demons in a single stroke. Though, this is merely a replica. Though it may look rusty and decrepit, it is indeed powerful. As legend has it, this sword was used by a hanyou, to aid himself and his companions to retrieve the shards of a powerful jewel. One that could grant any wish you wanted. But, we don't know if that's entirely true."

"And what of the other sword?" Akitomo asked.

"Ah, this sword, according to legend, was owned by the same family of dog demons. It was said, to have the power to save, or heal another. It is also said, that this sword could never cut another being. Though it belonged to that same family, it belonged to a full fledged demon, who had rather seen the sword as usess. Even so, he in time found use for it. Ironic as it may be, both represent the power to protect, and the power to nurture. Should both ever come together, then true strength would be found." She explained deeply.

Both Akitomo and Motoko stood there perplexed. It was an intense bit of that legend, but had left a strong impact on them.

'If I were to find some whom I could protect, and could nurture me in turn...'Motoko thought,

While Akitomo stood there thinking the opposite, 'If I found someone to nurture, and could protect me in turn...then...'

The lady smiled looking at the two, "Let me know if there's anything else you need to know.", and with that she walked off.

They continued along. And oddly enough they passed a giant boomerang. It too had the words "Replica" on it.

"What the heck is that doing here?" Motoko asked,

"Pfft, as if anyone could use that thing." Akitomo remarked.

"I don't know...I have heard that in the right hands it can prove to be an incredable weapon." She remarked, juss then she giggled as a thought of using it to wack Keitaro on the top of his head at any given time he acted perverted drifted through her.

They continued along, seeing the extense of the collection. Soon they finally passed a collection of katanas and ----. On the description card the words jumped right out at them, as if calling them. "The God's Cry School and the Angel's Whisper School"

"What??" Motoko pondered aloud perplexed. She bent over to get a better look at the card. There it said:

"The God's Cry School and the Angel's Whisper School were both massively powerful schools back in the feudal era. Both were founded by a master of the katana and a master of the ---. Though, the Angel's Whisper School, originated from the God's Cry School. Both came to have close ties all in all; handling missions given to them by warlords of the land, most of the time they worked hand in hand to complete the missions. It also wasn't uncommon for two to be wedded from either school. Even though it was said that if a person were to be the next sensei of the God's Cry School, because the two schools were so related, they let there stand a loophole for someone marrying someone in the Angel's Whisper School. A powerful technique could be performed by a duo of two persons close from both schools. Though the name of the technique is unknown, the few who have survived the onslaught of it say that both sides are essential to the other. Without the other, the technique would fail. Where the other is weak the other makes up in strength. Though, little has been heard of from either schools. Leaving many to believe that both schools have died out. Even so, there have been few traces of either school's remaining today. Including a recent view of a man taking flight numerous times a day in the city of Hinata, which could only be done with either an incredably remarkable punch or from the strike of a student of the God's Cry School"

Motoko couldn't help but be surprised. Even from the last part of the description. She didn't know that others really had taken a whole lot of notice to Keitaro taking flight. She turned to Keitaro.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"Well, that sure was quite a bit of information that even I had no clue of. But that does answer quite a number of my questions."

"Oh I see" She said

'Wait!!! Could that mean...dang it! Bad Motoko! We already went over that, I can't fall for this guy so easily.'

With that they both moved on. Seeing all of the other swords and weaponry. Soon they saw the last gallery of swords, and they decided to head home, since it was going to be late soon.

"That was great! Incredably enlightening too!" Akitomo remarked warmly to Motoko as they walked down the sidewalk

"Yea. For once, I've actually had a really good time." She said, smiling at Akitomo, "Um...thank you...Akitomo"

"Sure no problem" He replyed, smiling back.

They finally reached the stairs to Hinata, and they began to climb the way up. As soon as the Inn came into view, it glowed with life, as if embracing them back home. The sun setting made it seem all too perfect. Motoko sighed as she looked at it. She always loved this about the place. It always felt like home. Not just a place to be, but also a place to be surrounded by ones who she loved and whom loved her in turn. Not only did Motoko get stronger as she found that true strength was recieved when you had someone to protect you love, but she also vowed that she would always protect them, even Keitaro, despite his klutzyness. She would protect them all, no matter the cost.

As the feeling of the warmth of happiness spread through her, she looked over to Akitomo. He stood there too, looking on at Hinata. Surely he felt the embrace the home had to offer. But still, his eyes were clouded, lost, concerned, and worried. Even though he had the emanation of strength arround him. Motoko didn't know what came over her. It was as if another being had taken over her, and she moved to Akitomo, and embraced him tightly. He gasped and in turn wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome home...Akitomo" She whispered to him.

"Th-...thank you...Motoko" he whispered breathlessly.

They stayed that way for quite a while. Unknowing why they were there, or what else remained in the world. All that mattered then, was being with the other, and feeling the warmth of the other. Though, reluctantly, they broke apart, smiling at eachother.

'Is...is this it?...is he going to ki-...kiss me?'

She looked at him, her eyes pleading, begging for a show of love. But...

"Well, shall we go in then?" He asked smiling at her, and slowly began to walk towards the house.

...to no avail, none had come. They both started to the house. As soon as the door slid back into place, Shinobu came into view.

"Oh, hey guys, dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes." She chided smiling.

"Okay, thanks Shinobu" Akitomo replyed. With that, Shinobu left back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Thanks again...Akitomo. This has been an incredable day." Motoko said gratefully to him.

"It's no problem, really. I'm glad you came along. This has actually been the greatest day of my life. Well, I'll see ya at dinner then." Akitomo said, and with that he headed up the stairs to his room. Leaving Motoko smiling at the bottom of the stairs.

Just then Kitsune walked in, and saw Motoko smiling for once. She couldn't help but smirk.

"So, have a good time eh Motoko?" She asked.

Motoko couldn't help but jump nearly 4 feet high. She hadn't notice Kitsune walk in.

'Odd...I'd expect her to of noticed, her being a warrior and all' Kitsune thought

"Erm well...yea...I guess" She sputtered.

"Oh really, do anything _fun_? As in you know what I mean." She asked smirking widely

"WHAT?!? NO!!!" Motoko couldn't help but yell.

"Oh? Then what did you two do?"

Just then Naru walked in and saw Motoko and Kitsune, she couldn't help but join in. "Well...actually, me and Keitaro ran into them at this pretty romantic restaurant not too far from here." She remarked, again with the extremely Kitsune like smirk.

'She has been hanging out with Kitsune a little too much' Motoko couldn't help thinking.

"Arrgh! Nothing happened okay! It was just a normal day out with a friend! That's all! Okay?"

"Welllll...if you incist." Kitsune remarked. She headed off towards the kitchen, followed by the other two.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Akitomo was upstairs lying down on his futon, staring at the photo of him and Motoko they took earlier today.

"Could that be the answer?" He asked to no one in particular.

And with that, he couldn't help but smile widely as he got up to head for dinner.


	8. AN

A/N:

Yes, I know that there's a hint of Inuyasha in here. But no, I ain't gonna have those characters directly related into this story. This story ain't in no way going to crossover with Inuyasha. It's just that there are alot of strong ties in the moral of this story to the Inuyasha series' morals and stuff. So pls, don't bite my head off over that.


End file.
